


Cheer Me Up

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerleaders, Drug Use, Football, How Do I Tag, M/M, Senior year, Social Anxiety, Tree Bros, galaxy girls, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: Evan Hansen is a football player with severe social anxiety who only gets purpose while playing in games.Connor Murphy is the cynical yet gorgeous and endearing cheerleader with a ponytail.





	1. Prologue

When Evan was thirteen, he was diagnosed with Social Anxiety. At that moment, when his mom gave him a bottle of meds and a schedule in which to take them, he figured he wouldn't be able to find anything to distract him from this constant anxious state.

Until he found football. It was a sport that was seen as just for annoying jock guys who like boobs, but it was such an amazing sport that made Evan forget everything around him.

In football, there was a goal, and he could focus on that goal- in life, the goal at the end of the way was messy and undecided. That's why he adored the game.

While playing, his anxiety washed away while he was on the feild; but off of hit, he turned back into that anxious mess, and can barely talk to the other players.

He didn't have too many people he could consider friends but, there was that boy who walks around school with headphones around his neck and grin on his face. Then there was the girl whos president of the student council with round glasses and a permanent smile.

Then, there were the siblings, the girl in both jazz band and softball who likes to put bright streaks in her hair, and the boy with the cynical smirk and hair tied up in a ponytail.

* * *

 

When Connor was eight, his parents tried to shove him into every sport possible to find one for him. Soccer, Baseball, football, tennis, everything.

But, up until freshman year, he admired the girls and boys who were known as cheerleaders. They did flips and twirls and they got to scream and laugh and cheer. So, in freshman year, he started gymnastics, and by sophmore year, he was part of the cheer leading team.

He was one of four boys out of a fourteen person team, and he was the highest of the pole.

Cheerleading helped him with his depression and anger, having girls to sit with at lunch and of course not all of them are nice, but he had two or three he could consider real friends. 

Some people mistake him for a girl, and are surprised when he says that nope, he's just a gay guy who likes cheerleading.

He's the only boy on the team that liked other boys. The other guys were nice, but most of it seemed out of courtesy.

The three years he's been on the team, he's only had two crushes on football players; well, three if you count the one he has on the sandy haired boy with a nervous gaze.

 

 


	2. Flips and Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey man you might wanna pay attention to the flips instead of the football players,"

"Connor hon do you have practice today?" Cynthia asks, pouring her husband another of black coffee.

"Yeah, Til five," He responds, checking his bag to make sure he had his uniform. He paused his actions when he heard a small scoff under his dads breath.

"Connor it's the middle of senior year you don't seriously wanna finish off school with _cheerleading_ do you?" Larry mumbled, earning a smack on the shoulder from his wife.

"Larry! Let him do what he wishes, he's eighteen next month!" She says almost in a chastising way. He shakes his head and Connor huffs and then, as usual, the second his sister Zoe walks in, all attention is on her.

"My concert is in a week," Zoe offers to break the heavy silence. "And uh, have softball practice today so I'll be driving home with Connor," She smiles and sits down to eat her cereal. Cynthia grins at the both of them and soon enough, Larry is off to work and the siblings are off to school.

* * *

"Connor! Lookin' good!" Connor turns and sees his friend Corrin, modest girl with dreadlocks down to her shoulders. Connor smiles at her.

"Thanks, I like the new uniforms this year." He adds, grimacing remembering the ones last year. For girls, it was a knee length skirt and tank top, and for the boys it was a tee shirt and sweatpants. Way too warm to preform in.

The new, upgraded ones, were mid thigh skirts and tank tops for the girls, and mid thigh shorts and tank tops for the boys. The shorts were cute, and much less of a hassle to preform in.

"Practice today's gonna be rough, we have to share the court with the team," She groans and rolls her eyes. Despite cheering for the football team, half of the team didn't have fond feelings for the football players.

Connor was mostly that way, except for one player. A boy with a fluid position on the team and with a sweet calm voice that often wavers and stutters as he speaks. He's one of the strongest players on the team, but the second the cheering is done his confident grin is replaced with a nervous smile.

Evan Hansen.

The most endearing and attractive boy on the team; according to Connor. And of course the brunette didn't _tell_ Evan he liked him, that would be so stupid, so he watches and cheers him on from afar.

The cheer captain was a sweet spunky girl named Amanda, Connor's only other friend besides Natasha. She always tried to call Connor on his crush on Evan, but he denied and sometimes got extremely defensive.

Not like it would ever work out anyway.

"Okay we're gonna do the flippy bouncy thing," Amanda instructs when everyone has gathered in a circle on the field.  "Everyone split into two groups, Connor, Sarah, you do the flips first, then we'll trade okay?" Connor nodded and took the moment everyone got prepared to tie his hair up and hoist himself up.

Their team was less about pom poms and giggles and more about complicated flips and stunts. This move was actually one of Connor's personal favorites.

The team was in two groups, seven each. Six of the seven are in a circle and all their hands facing towards the middle. Together, they all lift the seventh person up and then drop them. (catching them of course.)

It was very simple but, Connor loved feeling like he was flying, like he was distanced from the world around him. After he is dropped and caught, he switches with someone else, and the feeling of flying leaves him.

But, he does get the floating sensation when the football players come to the field, and he sees Evan, that boy with the large white 18 on his jersey, the school colors were a muted pale blue and white, so it was very nice for uniforms.

Evan was pale, but not edgy scene kid who texts with colon faces. His hair was a strange mixture of brown and blonde, and his eyes were blue, a stunning sky blue that made Connor feels weak to his knees.

One of the other males on the cheer team nudged Connor. "Hey man you might wanna pay attention to the flips instead of the football players," He jokes, and Connor scowls in response.

He smacks himself in his mind. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted by that god damn boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you're interested in this fic!!


End file.
